Robin Highport
Robin Highport is the son of Robett, and Arwyn Highport making him a member of and the current heir to House Highport. Robin Highport has two siblings in the form of Natalie, and Lara Highport of which his older sister Natalie was raped and killed by Nathan Scott but he used his influence and power to get away with it, while his sister Lara is the real leader of House Highport alongside Robin and the two have engaged in a love affair between themselves. Robin Highport was born the second son of Robett Highport and during his youth his father left for Tree Hill and only occasionally returned home. Robin was joined by his younger sister Lara only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Robin`s mother Arwyn was felled in a bout of sickness leaving him to be raised for his childhood by his sister Natalie Highport of whom he loved with all of his heart. Shortly after Nathan Scott left the Highports it was Larra, and Robin that begin to have romantic feelings for eachother, and this spilled into a growing level of romance between the two siblings. History Early History Robin Highport was born the second son of Robett Highport and during his youth his father left for Tree Hill and only occasionally returned home. Robin was joined by his younger sister Yarra only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Robin`s mother Arwyn was felled in a bout of sickness leaving him to be raised for his childhood by his sister Natalie Highport of whom he loved with all of his heart. A Scott in Fogtown Nathan Scott would be sent to Fogtown as a young man alongside Maegary Tyrell where they were meant to be educated by the Highports for several months. Alongside Nathan went a small entourage of his friends, and several of Margaery`s hand maidens of which brought a large contingent of servents with them leading to a rather large convoy making its way to Fogtown. Nathan and Margaery were by this point being paired up alongside Nathan and Haley and Dan had chosen Margaery to go with him as he preffered Margaery over Haley and thus wanted to sway the Tyrells into moving before Earl Scott stepped in. Nathan Scott, and Margaery Tyrell would arrive in Fogtown and were greeted warmyl by the Highports, and after the first meeting everything looked like it would go okay, but during this meeting Margaery Tyrell had noticed the beauty of Natalie, and Larra Highport and wanted to remove Nathan quickly before he slept with either of them. In order to do this she planted seeds in both Robin, and Nathan that the other one was a devient with her telling Robin that Nathan had sexually harassed his sister Natalie, and he told Nathan that Robin and her had been nearly intimate. Alongside this fighting was a fight between Robins friend Percival Lott, and Nathan`s friend Oswart Dunny of whom had also started to become hateful towards the other due to their friends rivalries. Margaery made special efforts to be seen by Nathan around Robin and she worked hard to become his friend so that their relationship appeared to be something strong enough that Nathan would believe in the lie he was being told by Margaery. The two boys without anymore effort hated eachother and got into a massive fight in the Highport keep which ended with bruises, and cuts. Nathan decided to take it further and begin flirting with Natalie Highport of whom resisted him in one of the first rejections of his life which caused him to get angry and it was in this anger that Robin found him, and the two fought once more which was broken up only seconds before they were going to take swords out. With this fight leading to almost the death of one of the boys Robett Highport wrote to his Lord Dan Scott telling him in no uncertain terms that his son Robin was at fault and that Nathan should be removed from son before Robin did something worse. Nathan would learn of this in a letter from his father telling him he was returning and he threw this information in Robin`s face of whom now realized once and for all his father hated him, and this was only made worse when Robett told his family he would be following Nathan and Margaery and going to stay in Tree Hill for a time. Family Members House Highport.gif|Natalie Highport - Sister|link=House Highport House Highport.gif|Lara Highport - Sister|link=Lara Highport Relationships Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Nathan Scott and Robin Highport first met during their early life as Nathan spent some time being educated in Fogtown with Margery Tyrell. During this time the two did not get along at all, and Nathan was only there for two months before Robett Highport bowed to the wishes of young Nathan Scott and sent him and Maegary Tyrell back to Tree Hill. Lara Highport See Also : Larra Highport POV Role The Lost One Main Article : The Lost One Category:Human Category:Italian Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Highport Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight